SML Interviews: Jeffy!
SML Interviews: Jeffy! '''is the first episode of the SML Interviews series. Plot Brooklyn T. Guy interviews Jeffy. Transcript * Brooklyn T. Guy: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first episode of SML Interviews! Today we are interviewing the most hated and annoying character in SuperMarioLogan's videos; Jeffy! * Jeffy: (comes in the stage) Hey. My name is Jeffy. See? It says it on my shirt, Jef-fy. You wanna see my pencil? * Brooklyn T. Guy: I don't need to. * Jeffy: Why? * Brooklyn T. Guy: I've seen pencils before, Jeffy. Your pencil is nothing new to me. * Jeffy: Why? * Brooklyn T. Guy: Let's just move on with the interview. Now in this series, I'm supposed to ask you some questions and you have to answer them. * Jeffy: Questions? What is that? * Brooklyn T. Guy: No, Jeffy. ''I'm ''supposed to ask questions. * Jeffy: Why? * Brooklyn T. Guy: I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Okay, Question 1: Where do you live? * Jeffy: 7 Jeffy Street. That was easy. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Uh... Are you sure that's a real street name? * Jeffy: Yup. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Anyways, Question 2: Who are your parents? * Jeffy: My sister's name is Feebee! * Brooklyn T. Guy: I did not ask about your siblings. Let's try this again. Question 2: Who are your parents? * Jeffy: Mario and Rosalina. * Brooklyn T. Guy: They are not your real parents, Jeffy. They are your legal guardians. Do you even remember anything about your parents at all? * Jeffy: Um... I think my dad's name is Ned's Head because he kinda looks like my daddy, and my mom's name is- (pats his diaper two times) * Brooklyn T. Guy: Uh, nice educated guess you got there, Jeffy. Next question. Question 3: How old are you? * Jeffy: (pats his diaper repeatedly) * Brooklyn T. Guy: Uh, Jeffy. Answer the question. * Jeffy: (continues patting his diaper) * Brooklyn T. Guy: Jeffy. Jeffy! Answer the question! Jeffy! Jeffy stop! Jeffy stop it! Jeffy answer the question now! Jeffy! Come on Jeffy, we don't have time for this! We end this show in like, 5 minutes, so you better stop! Jeffy! Jeffy! Jeffy stop! Bad boy Jeffy! Bad! * Jeffy: (cries) You think I'm a Bad boy Jeffy?! (hits his head on the nearest inanimate object) * Brooklyn T. Guy: No, Jeffy! I think you're a good boy! Yeah, you're ''totally ''a good boy, yeah, sure. * Jeffy: (sniff) You think Jeffy's a good boy? * Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, sure, whatever. Question 3: How old are you? * Jeffy: 7! * Brooklyn T. Guy: Of course you say 7. Question 4: Why do you like pencils so much? * Jeffy: Because I could put them up my nose, because my nose has holes in it so pencils belong there. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Nice thinking, Jeffy! You're smarter than you look! Yeah, you're ''very ''smart, sure. Question 5: What is 0 plus 0? Wow. Never thought a math problem is going to appear in an interview. * Jeffy: It's 2. * Brooklyn T. Guy: No, it's 0. * Jeffy: No, it's 2 because we have 1 zero and another zero, and zeroes don't love each other so it's 2. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Numbers cannot love, okay Jeffy? Yeah, numbers cannot love. Where did you even learn that from? * Jeffy: Daddy taught me. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Do you mean Mario or Ned's Head? * Jeffy: Mario. * Brooklyn T. Guy: There is no way he taught you that. He's not retarded too, is he? * Jeffy: I think he is just a daddy! * Brooklyn T. Guy: Show me an example where numbers love each other. * Jeffy: Well, 2 plus 2 equals Baby 2 because they love each other to make a baby, so it's Baby 2. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Then explain why zeroes do not love each other. * Jeffy: Because there's not a heart on the number. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Where's the heart on the number 2, then? * Jeffy: If you turn the 2 sideways, it makes kinda like a heart with a line through it. * Brooklyn T. Guy: I think it looks more like the letter N. * Jeffy: You're racist. * Brooklyn T. Guy: How am I even racist? Where did you even learn this word? * Jeffy: A black guy came up to daddy and said he was a racist. You're a racist. * Brooklyn T. Guy: No i not racist you're racist * (cries) You think I'm a racist boy Jeffy?! (hits his head on the nearest inanimate object) * Brooklyn T. Guy: No, Jeffy! I think you're a good boy not a racist boy! Yeah, you're ''totally ''a good boy, yeah, sure. * Brooklyn T. Guy: Sounds like that's all the time we have for today! Thank god. * Jeffy: Why? * Brooklyn T. Guy: Because this show is 8 or 7 minutes long each episode, and the time just so happens to be up, so time's up. * Jeffy: Do I get to go again? * Brooklyn T. Guy: No. * Jeffy: Why? * Brooklyn T. Guy: We need to interview characters other than you, Jeffy. Besides, you are the most hated. * Jeffy: Why? * Brooklyn T. Guy: Just go, okay? * Jeffy: Why? * Brooklyn T. Guy: The show won't stop until you leave, so go! * Jeffy: (pats his diaper repeatedly) * Brooklyn T. Guy: (sigh) Of course... * Jeffy: Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh! * Brooklyn T. Guy: Well, I'm just going to go home now. You can turn off the camera now. * '''THE END Category:SML Interviews Category:Transcripts